Quien es Lord Voldemort?
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Sinopsis: Tom Marvolo Riddle, el mago tenebroso mas aterrador y peligroso de todos los tiempos, conocido como Lord Voldemort, El que no debe ser nombrado, El Señor Tenebroso, quien tu sabes, El Heredero de Slytherin, entre otros nombres y esta es su historia, desde su nacimiento hasta su primera caida


**Sinopsis: Tom Marvolo Riddle, el mago tenebroso mas aterrador y peligroso de todos los tiempos, conocido como Lord Voldemort, El que no debe ser nombrado, El Señor Tenebroso, quien tu sabes, El Heredero de Slytherin, entre otros nombres y esta es su historia, desde su nacimiento, su infancia, su vida en Hogwarts, la venganza contra los Riddle, la formación de los mortifagos, la creación de los horrocruxes, hasta su primera caída**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, nació el 31 de Diciembre de 1926, en el orfanato de Woll, en Londres, Inglaterra

Su madre era una bruja de sangre pura llamada Merope Gaunt, quien era una descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin quien era conocido y famoso por muchas cosas, principalmente por haber fundado junto con Godric Grifindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Su padre era Tom Marvolo Riddle, un simple muggle muy adinerado con muchas expectativas en su vida, nacido en cuna de oro

Las circunstancias sobre la concepción del pequeño Tom, fueron muy raras y desafortunadas

Su madre Merope Gaunt vivía junto a su padre Marvolo Gaunt y su hermano mayor Morfin Gaunt, quienes la maltrataban física y mentalmente, además las diferentes generaciones llenas de endogamia en su familia había desestabilizado la salud mental de algunos de ellos incluyéndolos, la fortuna familia que tuvieron en el pasado se esfumo por el despilfarro incesante de familiares mucho antes del nacimiento del propio Marvolo Gaunt y ahora ella vivía en una pequeña y mugrienta cabaña en el bosque en las cercanías de Little Hangletton, su madre había muerto al momento de su nacimiento. Desde pequeña fue maltratada por su padre quien la llamaba repugnante squib porque aún no presentaba signos de magia, pero conforme fue creciendo ella demostró tener magia, siendo especialmente buena en pociones, a los 11 años fue admitida a Hogwarts de donde se graduó con las peores notas de la historia salvo en pociones.

En ocasiones le gustaba ver por la ventana a los niños que pasaban por ahí, jugando y siendo felices, deseando poder salir a jugar con ellos y ser una niña normal, pero esto no ocurría por tres razones, uno aquellos niños salían corriendo nada más verla debido a su aspecto sucio, sus ropas remendadas a mas no poder y su aspecto enfermizo y bizco, segundo los padres de esos niños no la querían cerca por las razones anteriores y tres su propio padre le prohibía jugar con esos niños porque eran muggle y ella una sangre pura, aquellos chicos eran inferiores y valían menos que la basura, decía Marvolo una y otra vez. Esto fue hasta que un día a sus 16 años puso los ojos sobre Tom Riddle un joven apuesto y adinerado que solía pasear a caballo por la zona, se enamoró perdidamente de él y enloquecía cuando lo veía paseando con otra chica, quería ser ella la que estuviera al lado de aquel chico, quien recibiera sus besos, arrumacos y claro muchos regalos costosos

Un día teniendo ya 18 años, su hermano Morfin Gaunt la descubrió admirando embelesada a Tom Riddle, entonces Morfin quien estaba mentalmente enfermo y solo hablaba en parsel -el idioma de las serpientes-, ataco a Tom Riddle lanzándole un hechizo que le provocó una horrible y dolosos urticaria, luego se lo revelo a su padre, Marvolo enfureció al saber lo que su hija hacia y se encargó de castigarla bajo el maleficio cruciatus, sin embargo esto no duro mucho, ya que el ataque de Morfin hacia un muggle atrajo la atención del ministerio de magia que envió a un empleado a investigar mientras otro deshacía el maleficio, mientras el empleado del ministerio estaba en la casa de los Gaunt, Marvolo volvía a atacar a su hija, llamándola pequeña zorra y mugre squib, el inestable mago intento estrangularla, por suerte en empleado del ministerio logro intervenir y aturdió a Marvolo y Morfin llevándoselos de ahí, Marvolo seria condenado a 6 meses en azkaban por agredir a un empleado del ministerio y Morfin a tres años por haber atacado a un muggle

Durante este tiempo, sin su padre y hermano, se sintió libre y su magia afloro como nunca y dio rienda suelta a su talento, entonces ideo un plan para tener lo que quería y eso era Tom Riddle, pero ella sabía que aquel chico que tenía todo lo que cualquiera podía desear incluyendo una novia llamada Cecilia a la que amaba, para disgusto de Merope, pero ella estaba perdida demente enamorada de aquel joven a pesar de que no lo conocía y nunca había hablado con él en su vida, pero creía que el podía llegar a amarla solo tenía que darle un pequeño impulso a las cosas, uso su gran talento en pociones para preparar un gran caldero de amortencia, una poderosa poción que generaba un falso sentimiento de amor, así lo hizo y un día que Tom paseaba solo con su caballo, aprovecho un momento de distracción del chico para vaciar el agua de su cantimplora y sustituirla por la amortencia, pero parecía que el joven aun no tenía sed, así que Merope tuvo que esperar mientras lo seguía, un rato más tarde el joven bebió y Merope celebro cuando la poción tuvo efecto, se puso en medio del camino frente a él y Tom bajo de su caballo y corrió hacia ella levantándola en el aire mientras le declaraba todo su amor, Merope feliz por el resultado de su plan, manipulo aún más a Tom Riddle para que robara un poco del dinero de sus padres y huyeran del pueblo para ser felices lejos de ahí, así lo hicieron y escaparon a Londres, en Little Haggletton fue todo un escándalo el hecho de que el hijo de los Riddle y heredero de una gran fortuna se fugara con la hija de un viejo loco y desgraciado, pero eso no importaba, finalmente Merope tenía lo que quería, al hombre que amaba y la oportunidad de una mejor vida, pero Merope sabía que el efecto de la amortencia no duraría, con las horas Tom saldría del trance y se iría, así que debía suministrársela constantemente, cada 6 horas lo hacía beber un vaso de jugo mezclado con la poción que era dulce así que no se notaba en la bebida, a los poco días se casaron y Tom compro una bonita casa en Londres, para Merope era la casa de sus sueños, tenía dos pisos, un ático, tres habitaciones, sala, cocina, comedor y un sótano donde ella podía preparar sus pociones, solo tenía que mantener la puerta bajo llave, lo único que Merope tenía de valor era un relicario que un día perteneció al propio Salazar Slytherin, gasto parte del dinero que Tom había robado para comprar ropa, joyas y comida que no estuviera medio descompuesta ya que durante toda su vida tuvo que vivir con lo que obtenía de robar en las casas o recuperado de la basura

Paso un año y Merope quedo embarazada, cegada por el falso amor de su marido, un día ya cansada de hacer pociones y de vivir en una mentira, decidió dejar de suministrarle la amortencia, tenía la esperanza que tras tanto tiempo Tom se habría enamorado verdaderamente de ella o que por lo menos se quedaría por el bien de su hijo y con el tiempo también la amaría a ella, pero esto no paso, Tom estaba furioso, le grito, la llamo zorra, prostituta del demonio, bruja apestosa, Merope lloraba tratando de explicarle, pero Tom no quería escucharla y le dio un fuerte puñetazo dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, horas más tarde Merope despertó aun en el suelo de la sala, tenía los ojos negros y su nariz sangraba, tosía y apenas podía respirar, pronto se dio cuenta que la casa ardía en llamas, mientras ella yacía inconsciente Tom había rociado toda la casa con gasolina y le prendió fuego, luego de eso nunca volvió a mencionar a la chica

Merope logro salir de la casa con varias heridas y corrió hasta un callejón donde se escondió, cuando amaneció se acercó a la casa sin que la vieran, solo quedaban las ruinas humeantes y todo en su interior había sido reducido a cenizas

Se vio sola y desesperada, lo había perdido todo, a Tom al que nunca volvería a ver, su casa, el dinero, todo, lo único que le quedaba era aquel guardapelo que nunca se quitaba, algunas monedas en su bolsillo, el vestido verde que llevaba puesto y su bebe que nacería en cuestión de semanas y ahora no tendría un lugar para cuidarlo, se vio obligada a ir al callejón nocturno donde vendió en burgings y burks el guardapelos de Salazar Slytherin por solo 10 galeones, aunque el dependiente sabía que costaba al menos 500 veces más que eso, pero esto ella no lo sabía, cambio el dinero mágico por muggle y se refugió en una sucia habitación de un motel de mala muerte en la carretera, aun esperaba que Tom volviera por ella y por su hijo, pero esto nunca paso

De esta forma Merope cayó en una gran depresión acompañada por algunos vicios, se había topado con algunos chicos malos que a cambio de algo de dinero le dieron drogas que ella procedió a inyectarse, también se hacía cortes en los brazos y ahogaba sus penas con el alcohol, olvidando que estaba embarazada, porque ahora odiaba a su propio hijo, le echo la culpa de sus problemas, ya que había sido por el que le había dejado de suministrar las pociones a Tom, pero luego cuando volvía a la sobriedad se arrepentía y le decía que todo estaría bien.

Lo que Merope no sabía era que en su vientre no engendraba a un niño normal, estaba a punto de traer al mundo un demonio, el pequeño niño que crecía en su vientre había sido concebido por medio de una poción de amor y según cuenta una leyenda, cualquier ser humano, sea mago, bruja o muggle, nacido por este medio no es capaz de amar, no nacen con ese instinto natural y básico con el que nacen las personas normales, no existe forma de que el niño aprenda a sentir afecto o amor por nadie, porque fue concebido por medio de una poción que solo creaba una ilusión, su corazón solo albergaría el odio, la maldad, la oscuridad y todas las cosas malas que la mayoría prefiere evitar, pero Merope ignoraba por completo esta leyenda

Por otro lado Tom había recuperado su vida, le dijo a todos que solo se había ido de viaje antes de tomar partido en la empresa de la familia y que el rumor de que se había fugado con la hija del vagabundo del bosque era mentira, a sus padres si les conto todo, ellos aceptaron sus disculpas y celebraron que se deshiciera de la bruja y el bastardo, Cecilia se había mudado a Francia así que la siguió, quería recuperarla, un año después se casó con ella y al siguiente tuvieron a un hijo al que llamo Tom, nunca se interesó en saber que había sido de Merope y del hijo que repudio, no sabía que años más tarde lo pagaría caro

El frio pronto llego y el 31 de Diciembre de 1926 mientras todos celebraban por la llegada de un nuevo año, Merope vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, el día anterior la habían echado del motel por no pagar, ahora no tenía dinero para comer, beber algo, tampoco para drogas o alcohol, desde la madrugada había estado sintiendo las contracciones que anteceden al parto y no tenía un lugar a donde ir, eran pasadas la diez de la noche, hacia un frio de muerte, la lluvia se mezclaba con la nieve, Merope solo tenía una manta delgada con la que trataba de entrar en calor sin conseguirlo, las calles estaban desiertas todos estaban en sus casas cenando junto al acogedor fuego de la chimenea, no había ni un gato o un perro en las calles, solo ella

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando llego a un orfanato de mal aspecto, pero estaba desesperada, murmuraba y llamaba a Tom a los gritos, podía sentir a su hijo salir, se sujetaba el vientre con una mano y con la otra trababa de mantenerse de pie agarrándose a la pared, con dificultad subió las escaleras y llamo a la puerta, fue auxiliada por la señora Cole, la encargada del orfanato y un par de enfermeras, la llevaron a una habitación y la ayudaron a dar a luz, a las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos, dio a luz a un niño de piel pálida con cabello y ojos negros, lo pusieron sobre su pecho aun desnudo y lo cubrieron con una manta

Es hermoso - dijo Merope sin fuerza, el cuerpo le pesaba varias veces más de lo normal, estaba cansada, quería dormir - está bien

Si, tiene buen peso y color - dijo la enfermera

Cual será su nombre - dijo la señora Cole

Tom, como su padre, Marvolo por su abuelo, Riddle Gaunt - dijo Merope

Las tres mujeres fruncieron el señor ante tal extraño nombre, pero aquella mujer ya era bastante extraña, no cualquiera salía a caminar con tal frio, salieron de la habitación un momento para traer más mantas y la señora Cole para hacer el registro, en la mañana tendría que llamar a servicios sociales

Merope miraba a su hijo embelesada mientras lo abrazaba, sentía como su corazón latía con cada vez menos fuerza, el pequeño no tardo en calmarse, se quedó muy tranquilo sobre su pecho

Mi pequeño Tom, serás tan hermoso como tu padre y grande como el abuelo Salazar, ya lo veras, tu nunca serás un error para mami y tu papi se arrepentirá por no estar aquí, mi pequeño... mi pequeño - dijo Merope, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque tampoco luchaba contra el cansancio, finalmente cerro los ojos dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada, su mano soltó la manita de su hijo y quedo colgando fuera de la camilla, sobre su pecho el pequeño Tom se quedó dormido

Así murió Merope Gaunt a las 11:57 del 31 de Diciembre de 1926, sin saber que había dejado en el mundo a un demonio y su profecía se haría realidad, aquel bebe que dormía sobre el pecho de su madre muerta, llegaría a convertirse en el mago más peligroso del siglo 20

 **Comenten plis:)**


End file.
